Swingin' in the Ring (A Ribby and Croaks Fan-Fiction)
by PenPerfect
Summary: Frog boxer, Ribby decides to join a dance tournament, much to Croaks' disapproval.


The crowd cheered as another round ending with two knocked out opponents in the ring. A moth referee flew up to the height of the two remaining fighters; it was none other than the amphibious wrestlers Ribby and Croaks.

Since they were tadpoles, this frog and toad duo were two of the most undefeatable fighters of the isle. With Ribby's punches and Croaks' speed, one was never without the other; even outside the ring. The two reptiles would be seen everywhere by their fans doing everything together and it seemed that nothing could tear these two friends apart.

However, one afternoon Cuphead and Mugman were strolling around the city, when a broad figure in a large coat ran in front of Cups, knocking him over nearly spilling the fluid out of his head.

"Watch it!" the ornery figure boomed as he zoomed passed them.

"Hey! You watch it!" Cuphead yelled back, then his brother rushed over to his aid, helping him stand up.

"That was rude."

Cuphead's head started to boil and bolted toward the figure stilling running.

"Let's give him a piece of my mind!"

Mugman followed along as he protested his brother from starting a brawl, "Wait!"

Cups spotted the figure entering into a building; peering through the entrance window, the man disappeared into another room. The older brother entered in, to find him; he found a door and peeked through the keyhole to reveal the figure unveiled. Cups gasped as he saw that it was the famed boxer of Inkwell Isle and one of the Devil's debtors, Ribby!

Mugs finally caught up to him, he then looked up at the sign of the building 'Dance Studio'. Why in the world would they be at a dance studio? He then peered through the window to get a better look inside and his eyes widened as he saw Ribby, instead of wearing his usual fighting attire was in a tank-top and britches with suspenders.

The two were in disbelief as they listened to swing music playing in the background and Ribby started jiving to the wild beats. His long legs swayed in all directions as his flat feet tapped on the floor. "Holy sugar-cubes! Ribby can dance!"

After watching him dance, Cuphead then exited out the building to tell Mugs who was also in shock as well. "Did you see that?!"

"I did!"

The two then went inside to see Ribby still grooving to the music; he was in the zone until he spotted the two brothers, which caused him to lose his balance and backflip until hit the walls. The boys helped him back on his feet. "Hey! What're you twos doing 'ere?

"We didn't know you could dance!" Mugman shouted.

"Yeah, no one can cut a rug like that! Not even me!" Cuphead added; Instead of being flattered, Ribby's eyes were full of rage but mostly shame. He then grabbed the boys by the necks.

"Listen here! You may now my secret, you two mugs better not spill the beans or I'll be the one that spills you, got it?!

Cuphead, out of bravery asked, "Why not?"

"'Cause if word gets out that I can dance, Croaks gonna croak!"

Mugman then asked, "Why would it make him croak? Does he know that you dance?" Ribby shook his head.

"He says that dancing's for sissies. The only time we dance is in the ring where we bring out the punches. It would be nice to actually be dancing with hurting someone for once."

"Well…maybe you should!" Cuphead then grabbed a flier from the wall and held in front Ribby's face to read it.

"Swing Dance Competition? You think I have a chance in this?"

"Of course! With moves like that, you should totally enter!"

"Except, he ain't gonna!" a voice boomed out which had the three turn their heads towards Croaks, with his arms crossed. "What are you doing in here? You trying to bring down our careers?"

"No, no! Croaks, I can explain…"

Ribby lowered his eyes to the ground; Mugman then afformed as he and Cups stood in front of Croaks, "Hey! He's just enjoying what he loves!"

"You don't know Ribby as much as me!"

"Well maybe if you watched him dance, you'll see he's really good at it."

"I don't need to see nothing. He's a boxer and that's what he's always will be. Come on, Ribby," Croaks demanded as Ribby reluctantly followed him. But little did Croaks figure that Ribby was going give up that easy!

A few nights after the reveal, was a new match at the ring; Croaks went to the locker room to search for his partner but he was nowhere to be found. "Ribby! Ribby! Come on we're gonna fight in 2!" He started to fear about the well-being of his partner more than the match.

Meanwhile, Ribby, dressed in a tuxedo began sweating as this was the first-time dancing in front of an audience. "Ribby are you alright?" Mugman asked.

"Yeah, you can't be getting cold feet," Cuphead added.

"I'm just nervous. What if Croaks was right?" Ribby questioned. His fear then subsided as his dance partner stood near him. She was a slender woman with a bob haircut.

"Don't worry, you be fine," she noted. Then finally the two heard their names called out; the curtains lifted up as the crowd stared back. Some of them whispered "Is that Ribby?" and "Why's a boxer frog on the stage?"

Cuphead spotted that the conductor's stand was left with a sign: " **Back in 5. Gone to lunch".** He then got the conductor's baton and headed in front of the jazz band. "1, 2! 1, 2,3!" The band then started playing which got Ribby and his partner moving.

The audience was in awe, with how graceful and swift the frog's moves were; he was tapping dancing in sync. The judges were also intrigued.

Then the music halted as fake dummies entered the stage, assisted by Mugman. Pretending that they're foes, Ribby charged towards them and punched them individually as he kept in sync with the fast music.

Croaks quietly enter into the audience in the back; he then saw Ribby up on stage and couldn't believe what he was seeing! Ribby's move were as swift as they were during their days in the ring. As Ribby continued on, Croaks smiled for his partner and sat down, watching.

As the two dancers ended their routine, a roaring applause was heard. Boquets of flowers were thrown to the stage. The judges gave out perfect 10s.

Cuphead smiled as he watched the scene, but was caught off-guard when Croaks ran up to the stage and hugged his partner. "Ribby, I'm sorry for what I said! Those moves leapt me off the seat! You don't suppose you could teach me, could you?"

Ribby then demonstrated as Croaks clumsily followed along. The audience then followed along as well; Cuphead and Mugman looked around, shrugged and danced along as well. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Cuphead said.


End file.
